Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In some arrangements, users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Large computer systems, including cloud computing facilities can include many compute resources spread across one or more datacenters. In aggregate, the computer systems can consume a significant amount of power both for performing computations and for cooling the compute resources. The electricity used to run a computing facility can be a substantial cost of running the computing facility. Thus, the cloud service provider may desire to reduce the energy consumption of the computing resources to lower operational costs.